DC Superhero Girls: Caldera's Revenge
by Aishagirl12
Summary: Superhero High gets 2 new students, Skylar Storm and Bree Davenport, But meanwhile on Caldera Queen Charlotte is planning Revenge on Skylar and her Friends! So a girl is captured into a plastic container,Who is she?Will she ever escape?Will Skylar and Bree befriend the Superhero girls?Will Bree and Skylar ever learn their full potential? And will they ever defeat Queen Charlotte?


'Wait! You're going where!?"Chase asked as he followed Skylar and Bree.'We're going to Superhero High!is that prob "Mom"?" Bree asked in mocking tone.'Haha very funny, Bree, but for real, Where are you going?" Chase asked being serious.'*Sighs* Me and Skylar are going to Superhero High School," Bree said. 'It's a high school that helps you learn the full Potential of your powers and about yourself" Skylar said. Skylar tugged onto her backpack and grabbed her suitcase.'Well Good luck, You too stay safe!" Chase said.'Yeah, Bye Skylar, Bye Bree" Oliver said.'Oh!Bye girls!" Kaz said.'Wait! Does Mister Davenport Know about this!?" Chase girls burst out laughing.'Yeah right! I bet he's just going to make talking statues of us, parade around the city and pretend to be us!" Bree said. 'Well Bye guys" Skylar said. 'Yeah, good joke, Bye people," Bree said. The girls grabbed their suit cases and left.'They're going to fall apart without us... are they?" Skylar asked.

'*Scoffs* Yeah, in 3..2.." Bree said.'Give that back you monkey in jeans!" Chase yelled.'Not until you give me back my Hans Solo action figure!" Kaz yelled. 'It's a doll! You idiot!" Chase girls giggled. 'Yeah, let's just hope the place isn't destroyed the second we get back!" Bree said.'Yeah, Agreed" Skylar said.

Caldera was overthrown by the Opposition, even the Queen of Caldera thought that she should keep her powers to herself, and so should her subjects, 'Skylar, You disgrace to this planet, why in the world are you waisting your powers on earth!? You used to be a hero to our people, now you're a traitor because you attacked Scarlette, and thanks to you, she's dead!" Queen Charlotte knew everything about her best friend, well she thought she knew everything...What Scarlette never told Skylar was that She was the Queen's daughter, The Queen loved Scarlette very much and was devastated to hear that her daughter fell into the dangerous lava pits.'And you! Are following in her footsteps you freak!" Charlotte yelled. Charlotte walked to a girl with dark brown skin, dark brown eyes, Short Black hair that was 2 inches from touching her shoulders, She was wearing a blue shirt with baggy blue jeans and rainbow colored sneakers. She had her female

knights capture her and put her in a plastic container that was 6 feet name was Ruby, 'Skykar is a disgrace to this planet and you know it!" Charlotte yelled. She's not a disgrace to this planet just because she doesn't want to be selfish and keep her powers to herself! She's sweet! kind! loyal! Compassionate! Kindhearted! And really nice! She was the only one on this planet who didn't think I was a freak when my parents found out I had Autism!" Ruby yelled.

***Flashback***

'Hey Freak!" Rya said. 'My-My name's R-Ruby..." 5 year old Ruby said. 'I don't care what your name is!" Rya and her crew of mean girls Tilly and Bailey pushed her down and played keep away with her backpack. 'Hey! Give it back! That's mine! Please!" Ruby cried. A girl with dark brown hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes caught the backpack. 'I'll take that! This backpack belongs to Ruby, and Ruby only!" A 6 year old Skylar said. 'You're seriously defending this Autistic Freak!?" Rya asked. 'Ruby, get behind me so these little brats will stop bullying you," Skylar said. Ruby did as Skylar said.'Why are you girls bullying Ruby!?" Skylar asked in a furious tone.' 's Autistic! looks nothing like us! 3. She's a freak! She's nothing like us Calderans!" Rya said. 'Just because she looks nothing like you 3 doesn't mean that she's a freak, and she's not a freak for being black and Autistic either," Skylar said.'You really think Skylar Storm can protect you forever you

little Monstrous Freak!?" Rya asked.'Yeah, You'll always be a Monster!" Tilly said. She'll leave you someday and you'll always be ugly..." Bailey said. 'Hey! Leave Her Alone! And get away from her or you're gonna be in a world of hurt!" Skylar said clenched through her teeth.'Let's go girls, they're not even worth it!" Rya said as she friends followed suit.'Are you okay?" Skylar asked. 'Y-Yeah, Th-Thanks for St-Standing up for me..." Ruby said.'You're welcome, Ruby" Skylar said.'B-But what if they C-Come back?" 5 year old Ruby 't worry Ruby, They'll never hurt you again," Skylar said.

*** End of Flashback***

'She was the only one who accepted me for who I was..." Ruby said queen cackled and left.

...At Superhero High School...

'Well Hello Sir..." Bree said. She was cut off when she saw a woman with dark skin and brown eyes in a business suit.'...Uh...I mean ma'am..." Bree said.'Sorry ma'am when we saw your name on the form we thought you were a guy," Skylar said.'It's alright, I got that alot," Commissioner Gordan said.'So what are your names?" Commissioner Gordan asked.'Oh! Bree Davenport!" Bree said 'Skylar Storm" Skylar said. 'Ah yes! You were scheduled to come here today on my computer, and you're right on time!" Commissioner Gordan said. 'Thank you, Commissioner Gordan," Skylar said. 'Supergirl and Wonder woman will show you to your dorms! Skylar, You'll be living with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy," Commissioner Gordan said.'Sure Great, Lead the way Supergirl!" Skylar said.'Sure! I'll show you around!" Supergirl said.'And Bree, you'll be living with Bumblebee and Batgirl!" Commissioner Gordan said. Okay, Sure Show me around Wonder Woman!" Bree said.'Okay!"

Wonder Woman Said.

'This is our Humble home!" Supergirl said.'*Gasp!* New Student! Harley Quinn! Nice to meet ya!" Harley Quinn said.'My name's Skylar Storm!" Skylar saw a girl with dark orange, almost red hair, and green eyes wearing a green mini dress with green tights and slippers slide off a vine.'Hi, I'm Poison Ivy!" Poison Ivy said. 'Skylar Storm, I'm new here!" Skylar said.'Want me to show you to your bed?" Supergirl asked. 'Sure, Thanks" Skylar said. Supergirl flew to Skylar's bed.'Ah man, It's perfect!" Skylar said as she jumped on the soft, Comfortable, bed.'Hi! The name's Bumblebee!" Bumblebee said. 'My name is Batgirl!" Batgirl said. 'Hi, My name is Bree Davenport!" Bree said. 'Want me to show you to your bed?" Wonder Woman asked. 'Yeah! Thanks!" Bree said. The girls got to talk and know eachother.'Hey, It's getting late, we'd better go to sleep" Supergirl said. 'Yeah you're right Supergirl" Poison Ivy said. All the others agreed and jumped to their

beds to go to sleep.'we should get some sleep," Wonder Woman said.'Yeah, You're right Wonder Woman, don't wanna miss my beauty sleep," Bree said. The girls jumped into bed and went to sleep unaware of the the dangers that lerked. 


End file.
